Talk:Lornar's Pass
Is there a reason why there is almost no mention of those bosses anywhere. Are they new or is it that everyone who goes through here goes running? Also, they made it harder for the runners now. There are EIGHT Frost Wurms where there used to be two. --Karlos 21:24, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) Pets Shouldn't there be a section on pets that can be tamed? Unless they have removed it, bears are able to be tamed in this area. :Add it to Bestiary. Add a section called Pets and list the animals that can be tamed. --Karlos 16:52, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) Statue The point, Skuld, was that you can enter the UW with a morlae boost, not just that you can get a morale boost. The statues in the temple of ages are like all god statues in towns, they do NOT give boosts. So, it is unique that this statue will allow you to get boosts and THEN go to the UW. Not that it's worth the journey. By the time you get there Korea would have taken the favor. :P --Karlos 13:43, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :You mean Temple of Ages maybe? :P --Rainith 13:45, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::It would be nice if all god realms could be gotten to by a completely out of the way place like this and the temple to Balthazar in The Falls. For many, the view of the favor system is a rather negative one. This suggestion means you could still play the part of the game your wanted at an off time from when your region has favor (if your region ever has favor). And it would be a functional excuse to travel to some of these out of the way places. The only problem I see with it is having runners take you there then leave. Resolution could be found by a combination of... ::*Require the party to be in proximity to the shrine in the temple. But even then there is a zone portal pretty close to this particular temple. ::*If entering from an explorable portal, have loot and xp from the lair of the god be split amongst players that were in your party when you left the last town. --Mooseyfate 23:17, 27 February 2007 (CST) Henchmen Anybody ever tried taking one of the Four Heroes of Ascalon as Henchmen from Thunderhead Keep all the way to Lornar's and trying to bring them to UW? I mean, the Voice's excuse is always that your henches aren't Ascended right? But what about the heroes? 69.124.143.230 02:02, 18 February 2006 (CST) :Wouldn't it be easier to do it from Deldrimor War Camp? I don't think it would work, but it is worth a try. --Rainith 02:13, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::Are they at the War Camp? I visit there so infrequently I never bother to check. ^^ 69.124.143.230 02:19, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::Yes they're in War Camp. --Rainith 02:20, 18 February 2006 (CST) :Won't work. The moment you enter Beacon's Perch, Devona, Mhenlo, Cynn, and Aidan (and Eve and Lina) will part company, not to mention that your number will be reduced to six if you brought seven henchies with you. There is no way into the Northern Shiverpeaks except through Beacon's Perch. — Stabber 02:16, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::But isn't this area accessible from below Beacon's Perch? 69.124.143.230 02:19, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::By the by, just in case you are thinking of Ascalon Foothills like I was when I first saw this article, this isn't the area between Traveler's Vale and Diessa Lowlands. This is the area in-between north and south shiverpeaks, on the Droknar Run (the first leg of the journey). 69.124.143.230 02:22, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::Don't need to enter Beacon's Perch. We're talking about doing a reverse Droknar's run only up to the God Statue in Lornar's Pass. --Rainith 02:20, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::::That's a long walk with hench. From War Camp going through Greniths Footprint, through 2/3s of snake dance, dreadnaught's drift, and through the massive swarm of mobs usually near the south entrance of Lornar's Pass with hench and trying not to gather much DP? Sounds like something I would attempt. :P I'll try it this weekend. :D --Gares Redstorm 02:48, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::::It is actually a pretty easy trek with hench (this coming from someone who plays almost exclusively with henchmen though) and if you get a lot of DP, you can get rid of it at the statue (either of Grenth or of Dwayna in the area just to the south). If you want a hard walk with hench, try going from Beacon's to War Camp with the hench from Beacon's. :P --Rainith 02:56, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::::Hmmm...5 lvl 8? henchmen and one of my lvl 20 chars going through Lornar's Pass? The hench wouldn't even make it past the first group of pinesouls and ice imps :P :::::I guess it doesn't matter the DP, just testing to see if they can get through the door. I use hench as much as I can, even farm SF with my dom mesmer and 4 hench. Rant coming...Suprisingly, mobs will start running as soon as you cast an AoE spell now(sarcasism), but your hench will almost always try to weather out a Maelstorm or Eruption. Poor hench AI. :D Still better than some Pugs --Gares Redstorm 04:07, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::::::Ok, I was capping FoC from good old Maw when I decided, what the heck, I'll stop by my old buddy Grenth and have tea. We had favor and I had the 8 henchmen from Deldrimor War Camp. Long story short, nope, you can' take henchmen. Any who enter the realms must be ascended, and that's the main reason that you can't take henchies from ToA. Turns out that Devona, Mhenlo and the gang flunked their Ascension and couldn't beat Thirsty River afterall. :) The Voice singled Devona out cause she was the name after mine. --Karlos 06:30, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Forgot image! ::::::image:Devona_Not_Ascended_Darn.jpg ::::::--Karlos 10:43, 16 March 2006 (CST) International UW Someone stated on the gamefaqs board that this statue will let "multi-region" groups into the UW. i.e. If you are from the US, you can party w/people from Europe and/or Asia and enter the UW from here. Can anyone comfirm/dispute this? --Rainith 20:08, 27 February 2006 (CST) :More info in this forum thread here. Looks like if America has favor and you party is at least 50% 'American' you can go to the Underworld. --Rainith 06:07, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::My testings has showed otherwize: *Leaving Sardelac Sanitarium to the statue of Balthazar in Old Ascalon: **International district, favored leader, unfavored member: dull statue. **International district, unfavored leader, two favored members: dull statue. **International district, lone favored member: dull statue. **International district, four (max party size) favored members: dull statue. It seemed that leaving from an international district will never get a lit statue. to confirm that, I've checked the following: *Leaving Camp Rankor to the statue of Grenth in Lornar's Pass: **Favored district, Two favored runners: lit statue. (In which case, we paid for some morale boost and took it down with us to the underworld). **International district, Two favored runners: dull statue. **International district, Five favored members: dull statue. This shows that eather the mechanics of explorable areas' territory was changed, or that the note in the Lornar's Pass article was false. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:31, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Favor of the gods? Do you need favor of the gods to enter it from here? :Yes the voice of Grenth will not show up without favor. Ice Golems There's something wrong with the Ice Golems link. It goes to a page which shows the level 10 golems that are only in the Northern Shiverpeaks and Talus Shute. The golems in this area use Water Trident, Rust, and some other skills. Can someone fix this for us? VegaObscura 11:41, 17 November 2006 (CST) :You can find level 10 ice golems here too. Usually one lonely lost little guy, wandering around aimlessly, wondering where the little level 12 guys are that he used to beat up on before he headed south for the winter. --Rainith 12:16, 17 November 2006 (CST) It's fixed now, thanks. And within 1 day of my request... talk about speedy service. VegaObscura 07:55, 18 November 2006 (CST) Chilblains? Something here uses Chilblains which i found out rather painfully while trying to run my dervish to droks. I think it is the Avicara, but can anyone confirm? --Coloneh RIP 21:30, 17 December 2006 (CST)\ :The Avicara use Strip Enchantment. It is almost the same as chilblains. VegaObscura 23:21, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::No, something uses Chilblains. very different. it removes VoS, Obs flesh, SB, ect.--Coloneh RIP 18:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Grawl Crone/Shaman/Barbed Grawl or whatever they are called...anyway the high level Grawl necromancers that use Plague Signet - they have Chilblains. Question resolved. Entropy 18:35, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::OK, i know the grawl use it, but they arent in the area I am having a problem with. the area where i am being hit with Chilblains is a little after you enter the area from beacons. under that bridge thingy--Coloneh RIP 18:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::Maybe the wurms? since theyre necros? - Cracko 18:39, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Naw, they don't have Chilblains...or at least, they never used to. Coloneh, Grawl are the only things in the area that use it, are you sure it wasn't one of them? Otherwise, it means that some monster(s) here have been updated and given Chilblains...which means, Research Needed! Happy hunting, I'm not good enough to challenge this area yet. Entropy 18:51, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::::alright ill get a screen shot. something has been updated, or was never properly documented.--Coloneh RIP 18:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::grrrrr,,,, they were using it back in december. seems they have fixed it now.--Coloneh RIP 20:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) Wurms I've noticed that it seems like ANet is adding at least one new worm to the run in almost every major update. I fought through Lornors before Thanksgiving and counted around 6 or 7 worms, I fought through again last night and counted 11. All on the run path. If they are so concerned with not letting runners run newbies to droks, then why don't they just add a gate or something like they do in Factions? Why screw over people who have quests and want to cap elites from these running areas? I know it's a challenge but there is a fine line between challenge and just plain ridiculas. The exp and skills out there aren't worth the trouble you have to go through to get them. Old Man Of Ascalon 18:26, 9 January 2007 (CST) :What quest takes you to Lornar's Pass? --Rainith 18:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::There are a few that take you through the pass. I'm at work now but when I get home I will see which one's take you there.Old Man Of Ascalon 18:48, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't see a single quest listed on what links here from the main article (I may have missed them, I'm human) nor do I remember any (again, human). The only thing that I can think of Lornar's Pass being used for is running, skill capping, and the cartographer title. --Rainith 20:28, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Rainith! and getting into the UW! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:45, 11 January 2007 (CST) Temple architecture :The entrance structure suggests it is a temple of Grenth. Another "temple" can be found in The Falls This type of structure can only be found in one other place: Heroes' Ascent on The Battle Isles. This article and the one on The Falls state that this style of temple can only be seen in one other location (Hero's Ascent), however there is a temple like this in the UW past the Ice Wastes. Should this be added to the article or is it deliberately only referring to 'real world' (hehe) locations? RossMM 12:19, 21 January 2007 (CST) Notes I added information to the notes section about vanquishing this area in hard mode. I know there are other possible ways of dealing with this mob but this is one that I know works Maz Mazkin 12:19, 26 May 2007 (CDT) User 193.52.24.125: I comment about your recent changes on your talk page. Am interested to hear your alternatives for vanquishing this area. Maz Mazkin 09:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Trying to vanquish this mob is just plain ridiculous. Spent upwards of an hour on just this mob. 3 healers, can't possibly stall or break the group up any at all... just plain insane. We had to resign because of this group. -- Isk8 (T) 02:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Tried terra tank, excessive nuking and Ele/sin boss farming build (which works great on a lot of the areas if you have a lot of patience) but have had no success. Today i will try the ele/sin boss farming build with shadow shroud as an elite and negating damage using prot spells.-- 19:04, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::Update failed due to that bloody elite! need enchant removal.-- 23:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Anyone have suggestions for an effective team build for H/H vanquishing? That summit group with the multiple healers about halfway through on the east side has been giving me grief. (I usually can only play H/H.) Shadowlance 23:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I (a HB monk) ran sabway and had Pain Inverter and Technobabble on me, and Atrophy on the SS. Lock the SS onto a Dolyak, and just keep technobabbling at him until he drops. The other members of my party were a DPS/Interrupt (punishing shot, from a cap earlier) human ranger, Dunkoro (pretend to heal/make stupid comments monk), Gwen (FC overagro nuker), and Koss (My Hair Is Better Than Yours tank). The targeted Dolyak will get spike healed a bit, but eventually his friends will make a stupid mistake. With a large proportion of the party dazed (even for a short time), the monks can't get enough heals off to counter you. Using this, it was relatively easy. Also, if there are any lower-level Dolyak Riders, kill them first; they're weaker. 10:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Just did it with my heros and henches, me a dual attunement rodgarts incovation spammer, talk a healer, gwen an interrupter and zhed a sf ele. also the 2 monk henches, the mesmer and cynn. Stocked up on consumables before i tried and ended up taking out the whole group by just standing there, probably got lucky a bit, bout time tho i've been trying for over a year ^^^ -- 20:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Elite Skill "Lornar's Pass is also one of the most difficult (or perhaps time consuming) places to capture skills in the game." I don't agree with that, elites from the Pinesoul bosses are easier to capture here than in the Frozen Forest. There is a boss just near Beacon's Perch, it's easy to capture with some humans/heroes. Alea 13:25, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :There's other elites here too. There are 4 Stone Summit/Golem bosses and only 2 points that they can spawn at, and you have to go through one extremely annoying location to get to them (widely regarded as they hardest part of the Droks run) --Gimmethegepgun 13:28, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::Okay for those elites, but saying it's "one of the most difficult places to capture skills in the game" seems exaggerated to me, because of the Pinesoul bosses elites. Alea 18:13, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Lornar Is there really no lore at all about this fellow?Thomahawk 19:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC)